


reaching for the rafters

by pageleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, post-university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: There's a muffled bang from the other end of the apartment, and they both freeze. Hajime claps his hand over his mouth."I like to have sex too!" Tooru yells through his closed door, and Hajime almost wants to laugh at how ridiculously petulant it is. It's the kind of thing Tooru would say as a joke (the kind of thing hehassaid, to be honest) but something about his tone—Daichi's looking at the door, his face a little bit mortified and a little bit...thoughtful. He looks back at Hajime, his eyes dark, and chews his lip.(Based off ofthis TFLN)





	reaching for the rafters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carriecmoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriecmoney/gifts).



> i intended to write this for iwaizumi's birthday, but that didn't happen, so THEN i intended to write this for carrie's birthday, but since i'm horribly unreliable, it still ended up being a day late!! but!! it's here!!!! also this is mostly unbeta'ed, so if you see any horrawful errors, please let me know!!
> 
> all you need to know about the premise is that iwaizumi and daichi ended up at university together, and after graduation have a nice healthy communicative long-distance relationship, while iwaizumi and oikawa live together!
> 
> (happy belated birthday, cash <333 i'm so glad we're friends and that you dragged me into this life-ruining ot3)

"You're so boring and old now, Iwa-chan," Tooru complains as they get back to their apartment at ten after dinner.

"I'm sorry if I have better things to do now than stay out until three in the morning doing stupid shit you and Hanamaki and Matsukawa dragged me into," Hajime says dryly.

"On a Saturday?" Tooru asks, indignant. "On your _birthday_? Birthdays are made for doing stupid shit!"

Hajime's phone buzzes with a text.

_Daichi: I'll be there in five!_

Tooru, peering over his shoulder, huffs out a laugh. "'Better things to do,' huh. Well, I can take a hint!" He flashes a grin Hajime's way before absconding to his room. "Try not to be too loud, you crazy kids," he shouts over his shoulder, and Hajime rolls his eyes.

"Thanks for dinner, asshole," he says, and stifles a smile when Tooru salutes him before closing the door.

 

"Happy birthday," Daichi says, smiling wide when Hajime opens the door. Hajime's face heats a little just at the look of him; it's been too long.

"You look good, Dai," Hajime says. "I like the haircut." He reaches up and ruffles it a little, and Daichi laughs.

"Thanks—ah," he cuts himself off when Hajime's hand slides to the back of his neck. "Oh."

Hajime stills. "I mean, if you don't want—"

"No, no," Daichi says, and cups his face. "I want," he says, his voice very low, and kisses Hajime.

They haven't seen each other in too long, which is Hajime's excuse for why the kiss immediately turns dirty, his hand tightening around the back of Daichi's neck. Daichi moans into it and pushes him backwards until they reach the couch, Hajime falling back onto it.

"Oikawa home too?" Daichi asks, out of breath, as he straddles Hajime and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes," Hajime says warily, knowing that sometimes Daichi gets embarrassed by these things.

But to his surprise, Daichi just smiles wickedly and says, "Better be quiet, then," and that's when Hajime knows he's fucked.

 

"Like that," Hajime moans, clutching feverishly at Daichi's head. "Just like that, please—"

Daichi pulls off with a wet noise to look up at him, faintly amused. "I thought we were trying to be quiet."

"Fuck Oikawa," Hajime says vehemently, and Daichi laughs at him silently before going back to his task.

They've been at it for a little while, and his inhibitions are basically nonexistent, so when Daichi makes him come Hajime throws his head back into the couch cushions and cries out _loud_ , his voice cracking.

There's a muffled bang from the other end of the apartment, and they both freeze. Hajime claps his hand over his mouth.

"I like to have sex too!" Tooru yells through his closed door, and Hajime almost wants to laugh at how ridiculously petulant it is. It's the kind of thing Tooru would say as a joke (the kind of thing he _has_ said, to be honest) but something about his tone—

Daichi's looking at the door, his face a little bit mortified and a little bit...thoughtful. He looks back at Hajime, his eyes dark, and chews his lip.

Hajime shrugs. _Up to you_ , he tries to convey.

Daichi makes a face. "It's your birthday."

That's...true. And besides, it's not like they've never talked about this before. Hajime lets a grin cross his face, and Daichi smirks slightly in response, and he knows they're on the same page.

Hajime turns his head to face Tooru's bedroom and yells back, "So get in here, dumbass!"

They wait for a few seconds, holding their breath, and then the door cracks open and Tooru sticks his head out. He's put his glasses on, and he peers at them owlishly, suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Hajime raises his eyebrows at him and gestures between himself and Daichi. He's gratified when Tooru's eyes drop to Daichi's red mouth, Hajime's spent cock, and Tooru flushes.

"Are you making fun of me?" Tooru demands, and Hajime rolls his eyes.

"Unlike you," he says, "some of us don't have shitty personalities."

"And you, Sawamura?" Tooru crosses his arms and glares at Daichi. "What do you have to say?"

Daichi blinks at him. "Why," he says innocently. " _Do_ you want to have sex with me?" One thing Hajime's learned about Daichi over this past year they've been seeing each other is that he's nothing if not straightforward. It's a more effective weapon than any subtler come-on or flirting could be.

Tooru gapes at him, and then shuts his mouth audibly, going even redder. He steps out of his room fully and stares at them both. "You both really..."

"We said so, didn't we?" Hajime snaps, and Oikawa glares at him.

"Well _excuse me_ ," he says, "if I've wanted this for a long enough time to want to make sure." Then he seems to realize what he's said because he bites his lip until it goes white, crossing his arms tighter against his chest.

Hajime blinks. "You never said."

"Obviously," Tooru mumbles, looking anywhere but at the two of them.

"Hey, Hajime," Daichi says, and Hajime turns to look at him. He looks serious, now. "Do you want to stop and talk for a bit?"

Hajime sighs and turns back. "Get over here, Shittykawa," he says, and Tooru scowls before shuffling into the room. He sits on the armchair instead of on the couch with them, and firmly averts his gaze.

"What?"

"Talking and then sex," Hajime says, "or sex first?" Tooru looks at him finally, stares wide-eyed until Hajime second-guesses himself and adds, "O-or, you know, we can just. Talk?"

"No," Tooru says, and he sounds a little dazed. "Sex sounds good. I just thought you might not want to...after..."

Hajime rolls his eyes for what feels like the thousandth time. "Honestly, Tooru," he says, exasperated. "Are you seriously that oblivious that you don't know how I feel about you?"

It's maybe a little hypocritical, but it does the trick, because Tooru's mouth drops open and he says, high and surprised, "Iwa-chan?"

"Come here and kiss me, dumbass," Hajime growls, and Tooru sits up straight. Hajime knows he's got him when his eyes go bright and focused, a look familiar from when he used to stare down opponents with Hajime at his side. The smile that graces his face when he stands up from the chair is conspiratory, boyish—mischief with an edge of real delight.

Daichi shoots Hajime a meaningful look and shifts just enough out of the way that Tooru can clamber, uncoordinated for once, into the space between them. Hajime doesn't hesitate before sliding into Tooru's lap, pinning Tooru's shoulders to the back of the couch so he can't squirm away.

Although Tooru doesn't seem inclined to run: he loops his arms around Hajime's neck and kisses him, and Hajime's focus narrows to just that. He barely even notices himself getting hard again, loses himself in the feel of Tooru's hair against his fingers, Tooru's thighs held tight between his own.

Until there's a light touch to the small of his back and Daichi's there too, and Hajime's focus widens enough to include him too. The smell of his cologne, the feel of his flannel shirt rubbing against Hajime's arms when Daichi puts his arms around him.

"Hey," Daichi says, "move so I can get behind you?"

Hajime gets it immediately, tipping Tooru sideways and flipping them so he's on his back, Hajime straddling his hips. "Hey," he says.

Tooru blinks up at him, dazed. His lips are red and bruised-looking, and Hajime just wants to _ruin_ him. "Hey yourself," Tooru says, breathless, and there's a huff of breath on Hajime's neck that he recognizes, after a moment, as Daichi laughing.

Tooru's eyes narrow. "Are you _laughing_ at me, Sawamura?"

"Might be," Daichi says, hooking his chin over Hajime's shoulder. "Why?"

He's leaning enough of his weight on Hajime that Hajime goes down to his elbows, his chest flat against Tooru's. Hajime hisses when his sensitive dick comes into contact with the rough denim of Tooru's jeans, cutting off whatever petulant response Tooru was going to give.

"Here, let me," Daichi is saying behind him, and his weight shifts. Hajime feels something brush against his thighs and realizes Daichi's trying to get at Tooru's pants.

"No!" Tooru says, inexplicably. "I, uh. I've got it." He fidgets until Hajime moves his hips out of the way, and then reaches awkwardly between them to unbutton his jeans, wiggling like a fish to get out of them. It's the least alluring thing he's ever done, and Hajime loves him.

Hajime reaches up to rid Tooru of his shirt, and Tooru doesn't stop him, just lifts his arms to make it easier. "You too," he whispers, and Hajime grins and pulls his own shirt over his head. Then Tooru looks over Hajime's shoulder and says, "And you," flushing lightly, eyes flicking to the side. Hajime twists a little and is greeted by the sight of Daichi stripping efficiently. When he turns back to look at Tooru, Tooru's eyes are dark, and his mouth is parted slightly.

"Any more stalling tactics?" Daichi asks, and Tooru scowls. There's something in the air between them, crackling with electricity, and it goes straight to Hajime's head. He can figure out exactly what it is later.

For now, though— "Hey, Tooru," Hajime says. "Can I fuck you?"

Tooru turns those wide eyes back on him. "Uh," he says. "Yes?" He shakes himself and adds, "I mean, yeah, that sounds good." He makes a face. "I mean—"

Hajime snickers. "Do you want it or not?"

" _Yes_ ," Tooru says, kicking his heel against Hajime's ankle lightly. "Be nice, I'm still adjusting."

"Here," Hajime says, stretching over Tooru's head and plucking the lube from the end table where he'd left it. He pours some on his palm and reaches in between then to wrap a hand around Tooru's dick. "Let me distract you."

Tooru draws in a quick breath and shuts his eyes tight. " _Ah_ ," he whimpers, thighs squeezing around Hajime's hips. "Ah, shit."

Hajime wants both hands for this. He goes to drop the lube on the floor, but then Daichi wordlessly takes it from him instead. Hajime thanks him with a swifit kiss, and then turn backs to Tooru. He's so focused on the tight arch of Tooru's neck, the enthusiastic fluttering of his eyelashes, that he almost falls off the couch in surprise when he feels slick fingers prodding at his own entrance. " _Daichi_ ," he hisses, left hand tightening compulsively on Tooru's hip.

"What?" Daichi asks innocently. Tooru opens his eyes partway, watching them bemusedly. "You seemed pretty adamant early about wanting me to—"

"That was—" Hajime swallows, hard. "Before," he finishes. "I thought we changed plans."

Daichi hums. "I don't see why you can't have both," he says mildly. "After all, it is your birthday."

Hajime bites his lip. Tooru's are fully open now, staring at him. He raises his eyebrows, expectant.

"Okay," Hajime says hoarsely. "Let's do that."

He can feel the way Daichi smirks against his shoulder, and his whole body goes hot with anticipation. A second later, the fingers are circling his hole again, and one presses in. It goes in easily enough, and Daichi adds another; Hajime had fingered himself that morning, thinking about this. Well, thinking about Daichi, not this—no, this is so much more than he'd ever hoped for.

"Come on," Tooru moans quietly, and Hajime realizes he's stalled the motion of his hand on Tooru's dick, just rubbing absently over the head while he revels in the pressure and fullness of Daichi's fingers inside him. He jerks out of his daze and takes a deep breath, grabbing the lube back from Daichi, dripping it directly onto his fingers and pushing one into Tooru slowly. Tooru drops his head back onto the couch and clenches his jaw, throat working.

Hajime frowns. "Tooru," he says.

"Yeah," Tooru says, his voice tight.

" _Tooru_ ," Hajime repeats, jabbing his finger in a little harder than necessary. Tooru lets out a sharp, high noise, and then covers his mouth with his hand. Hajime's about to yell at him, when he looks down and realizes that Tooru's hard and leaking. "Oh," he says, not bothering to keep the smugness out of his tone. "You're embarrassed."

Tooru glares at him weakly. "Shut up," he grumbles. Daichi's fingers slow inside of Hajime, almost to a halt, and Hajime silently thanks him for the reprieve, so he can concentrate.

"It's okay," he says to Tooru, grinning. "If you need to come, that's okay too."

"Shut _up_ ," Tooru groans, covering his entire face. "I don't know why I even let you do this, you big jerk."

Hajime grins wider. "You like it."

"I hate you," Tooru whines. "Maybe I should just let Dai-chan fuck me instead—" He cuts off abruptly, stiffening.

From behind Hajime, Daichi hums absently. "Maybe next time," he says easily, and works in a third finger.

Hajime hisses out a breath between his teeth, arching up and back into it. He opens eyes he hadn't even realized he shut to see Tooru watching him, rapt. "What?" he asks.

"You," Tooru breathes. "Just—" His hips jerk up and then back, caught between Hajime's hands. "You, you're so—" He shakes his head, lips quirking upward into a smile, small but sweet.

Hajime feels his cheeks go warm, and he ducks his head. "Don't," he says softly, but he can't hide his matching smile.

Daichi leans forward and brushes his lips against Hajime's cheek, saying, "You should probably catch up with me."

"Right," Hajime says, getting back to work. He knows he rushes through the rest of stretching Tooru out, but Tooru doesn't complain, just watches him with those heavy-lidded eyes until Hajime pulls his fingers out and fumbles with the condom Daichi hands him. He's clearly adjusted now, hesitation gone, something knowing and powerful creeping instead into his expression, the tilt of his head.

Hajime could say something about how finally pushing into Tooru feels like coming home, or like puzzle pieces fitting together, and it wouldn't even be inaccurate—but Hajime's not thinking clearly enough to make comparisons like that. All that he feels is _warmth_ , his whole body burning up, cheeks and ears and chest. He tips his head back and gasps, Daichi's fingers a brand inside him, and Tooru around him like the sun itself.

"You okay?" Daichi murmurs, rubbing Hajime's hip thigh soothingly.

"Yeah," Hajime attempts, but his throat is too dry, so he nods instead.

"Oikawa?" Daichi asks, and Tooru doesn't respond, lip caught between his teeth. "Tooru," Daichi tries again, and Tooru whines thinly, hips jerking upward, which makes Hajime moan and grind into him, a vicious cycle. "I can tell you're both going to be useless," Daichi huffs, amused.

He pulls his fingers out, and Hajime makes a forlorn noise, twisting around to look at him. Daichi smiles down at him, color riding high on his cheeks, his eyes dark and warm. "Not going anywhere," he reassures. "Just getting ready." He slicks himself up with a few quick pumps, and then he's pressing at Hajime's entrance.

Hajime loses his breath at the first push in, turning back around and dropping his head to Tooru's shoulder. Tooru's arms come around his shoulders, pulling him down and in, and Hajime gets the feeling that he and Daichi are having a silent conversation over his back. He minds that less than he probably should.

Whatever they're discussing telepathically, it results in Daichi snapping his hips forward, filling Hajime in one sharp thrust. Hajime's cry drowns out the way Tooru groans, "Yes, Daichi, come on—" Hajime doesn't know when this turned into the two of them ganging up on him, but just like before, he very, _very_ much does not mind.

Unsurprisingly, he's the first to come. He collapses against Tooru, his elbows giving out under him, letting Daichi's increasingly erratic thrusts keep jolting him forward into Tooru's chest.

Tooru whines, hands coming up to cup Hajime's jaw, pulling him into an impatient kiss. Hajime smiles into it and wraps his hand loosely around Tooru's dick, jerking him off quickly. Tooru bites down on Hajime's shoulder when he comes, hard enough to leave a mark, and Hajime can't be bothered to hide the pleasure the thought gives him.

Behind him, Daichi groans and presses his forehead against Hajime's back. Hajime feels him come inside him and sighs, arching and reaching back to hold onto Daichi's hip, keeping him close.

Afterward, Hajime squeezes his way out from between the two of them to throw away the condom. He goes to the bathroom and cleans up, and then stops by the kitchen for a glass of water. When he goes back to the couch, he sees that Tooru and Daichi in the middle of a rapid-fire discussion, way too tense considering what they've just done. Hajime frowns, opens his mouth to interrupt, when he hears what they're saying:

"I'm going to tell him," Daichi is saying resolutely, his jaw set mulishly.

"You can't," Tooru hisses, curled up all the way at the other end of the couch. "You can't, it'll ruin everything!"

"You honestly think it'll make him want you less?" Daichi asks, incredulous.

Tooru laughs, mirthless. " _Want_ me? I'm afraid for our friendship, not—anything more. I don't expect anything more."

Hajime can't stop himself then from interjecting notly, "Well, you _should_."

Tooru whips his head around to face him, wide-eyed with an edge of panic. "Iwa-chan," he says breathlessly. "How long have you—"

"What do you mean you don't expect anything more?" Hajime demands, arms crossed. "I don't know how much clearer I can make it that I—that _we_ ," he corrects himself, trading a glance with Daichi, "want you to be a part of our relationship."

"You don't mean it," Tooru says, his voice relaxed, truly believing what he's saying. "There's no way it'll work."

Daichi rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Oikawa," he says, and Tooru stares at him in surprise. "You don't honestly think either of us are the type to make a decision lightly, do you?"

Hajime waits, eyebrows raised, until Tooru deflates. "No," he admits, "but—"

"The reason he's worried," Daichi interrupts him, gazing calmly at Hajime, "is because we have something to tell you."

"Okay," Hajime says easily. "What is it?"

"Don't—" Tooru says weakly, but Daichi ignores him.

He makes a face. "We probably should have told you this before, but...a week or so before I left for university that first year, I ran into Oikawa at the store. We got to talking, and—"

"We hooked up," Tooru says flatly. Daichi gives him a Look, and Tooru rolls his eyes. "If you're going to tell him, at least don't drag it out." He turns back to Hajime, expectant. "So. How mad are you?"

But Hajime's too busy rewinding the events of the night in his head. The bitter twist to Tooru's smile when he saw Daichi's text, the easy way Daichi offered to fuck Tooru the next time, the care Tooru took to avoid touching Daichi as much as possible. "So _that's_ what's been up with the two of you." He shakes his head, narrowing his eyes at Tooru. "Why didn't you just tell me, asshole?"

Tooru's face screws up with nameless frustration. "I was so mad," he says. "So mad that you were leaving me. I wanted to keep it from you, to feel like maybe I was moving on too, like maybe I was—getting over you."

"And then you and I started dating," Daichi says, "and—"

"How could I say something then?" Tooru asks, voice high. "I didn't—it would ruin _everything_."

"Why?" Hajime asks blankly. "I mean, Daichi and I barely knew each other at the time. Why would I be upset?"

Tooru goes completely still, like the thought had never occurred to him, and Hajime can't help but laugh.

He leans over the back of the couch and drags Tooru closer by the back of his neck, kissing him on the temple. "Shittykawa," he says. "You should have said something. We could have saved so much time."

"So you still," Tooru says, muffled by Hajime's shoulder. "You still want this? Both of you?"

"Yeah," Hajime replies, reaching down with his other hand to brush against Daichi's smiling into Tooru's hair when he feels Daichi tangle their fingers together. "We do."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me and yell at me on tumblr as @pageleaf or twitter as @peakcaps :)


End file.
